Aggression
by whalesrus
Summary: Hi everybody! I finally got the last chapter out. Just remember to reveiw!
1. Aggression

Notes: Don't ask how I came up with this one. I was just feeling particularly angry today and decided to take it out on a fic. Wierd method, I know. But you don't want me to beat someone up do you? Anyway this another t/p. Can you tell that I like to write about this couple?   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters so don't sue me. I am doing this simply for fun and am not making any money off of this.  
  
  
  
Agression  
  
  
Pan paced around her room stomping her feet angrly against the floor with each step she took. Was it just her, or were all men asshole's? (no offense but she is angry at a man right now, its not my fault she thinks like that) Although she couldn't blame the bastard, he knew nothing of her feelings for him, even though she unconsciously expected him too. It wasn't his fault she was madly in love with him. Or maybe it was?  
  
Either way she felt like smashing something to itty bitty pieces. She remembered the earlier events making her even more mad.   
  
She had gathered up all her courage and had gone over to Capsule Corporation to tell Trunks of her secret feelings for him, only to find him in his room making out with Marron.  
  
To say the least she was angry at Trunks and Marron, more so at Trunks.  
  
She had stormed out of Capsule Corporation, furious as ever cursing the two all the way home. Good thing her parents weren't home at the time to hear their daughter storm into the house cussing up a storm or she would have been grounded for a week.  
  
Most human girls would have been crying a river by now, but Pan wasn't exactly all human. She was a quarter saiyan of an alien race that used aggresion to show their emotions. And thats just what she was doing now.  
  
Kicking a pop bottle that was strewn on the floor with all her other junk she watched it stop rolling and spinning when it came in contact with a pile of clothes. (I couldn't help myself my room is always messy)  
  
She headed out her window towards the gravity chamber she so loved and cherished in her back yard. Now would be a good time to train and let all her pent up aggression out before she decided to wreck her room. Which would probably result into blowing up the whole house as well.  
  
That would be the last time she would ever let herself feel anything for Trunks, let alone try and tell him anything. And there would no more boring shopping trips with Marron. Ever!  
  
****  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Trunks sat in his chair in front of his work desk contemplating Pan's weird bahavor. It had been three weeks since she had walked in on him and Marron kissing and he had not heard from her since.   
  
He and Pan had always used to spar at least twice a week. But every time he went over to her house or called, Gohan or Videl would say she was either sleeping or not at home. (Pan lied and said she was mad at Trunks for another reason and got her mom and dad to lie for her)  
  
Was she really that mad that he didn't tell her that he and Marron were going out? He was going to tell her at their next sparring match but never got the chance to since she had found out earlier.  
  
If it was one thing he didn't understand, it was Pan. She had always seemed to puzzle him. She didn't dress or act like any other woman he had ever met. She had a boyish tint to her personality even though she was seventeen. He had thought it was just a tom boyish stage but she never seemed to grow out of it.   
  
She didn't wear make-up and her ward robe consisted of t-shirt's, jeans, jean shorts, or just plain shorts. He had never seen the girl in a dress, and he was sure she wouldn't wear one if her life depended on it.  
  
He chuckled out loud trying to imagine Pan in a dress. It was imposible. She had never once wore anything revealing and he sometimes wondered what was under all of them clothes.  
  
Shaking his head of images and strange thoughts he tried to stop thinking about Pan. He had been doing that alot lately and wasn't sure why.   
  
Shrugging his shoulders he returned back to his work that so needed to be finished. His mother would kill him if he didn't get those reports done. They were dew two weeks ago.   
  
He would worry about Pan later.  
  
****  
  
A week later  
  
Trunks scowled making his eye brows crease in the middle.  
  
She was avoiding him, still! It had been four weeks since the incident. What was her problem? (Trunks is dense and can't figure out whats wrong.)   
  
Was she jealous of him and Marron?  
  
That was possible seeing is how Pan had never had a boy friend in her life.  
  
Or was it that she have feelings for him?   
  
Probably not. He had never heard Pan say that she ever liked a boy. He had begun to get suspecious, that maybe she was a lesbian but she had cured that after he had mentioned it one time. Quote "I am not a lesbian. There just haven't been any boys to catch my attention" end quote.  
  
He didn't know what was wrong and it was starting to frustrate him. Looking at he clock he found it to be 2:49 AM.   
  
He would go over to the Son's house and sneak into her room. She was sure to be there now. They needed to talk, one way or another.  
  
****  
  
Pan was awoken by a slight shuffling sound her saiyan ears picked up. Lifting her head from her pillow she gazed out over her room analyzing everything even in the darkness when she came to something that was out of place.  
  
I semi tall figure standing in the darkness of her room stood out against her white wall.   
  
Switching on the light she saw Trunks standing in her bedroom. Leaning against the wall he watched her as she squinted, trying to get used to the light.  
  
Walking over he sat on her bed next to her as she sat up, still half asleep.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
  
"Your not supposed to answer a question with a question. Now I asked first. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Because you have been avoiding me and I came to see why. Now why are you avoiding me?"  
  
She could hear the angry tone his voice was starting to take on. He was angry with her because he is the idiot?  
  
Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she didn't answer. Why should she?  
  
"I asked you a question." He said as he grabbed her by the shoulders slightly shaking her. "Now answer me."  
  
Not thinking she planted her mouth over his to prove her point. She was extremely surpirsed when he kissed her back slipping his tongue into her mouth and intertwining it with hers. Her mind went blank and her body started to heat up.  
  
Getting a hold of herself she pulled away from him and she answered "That's why." before trying to make a mad dash to the bathroom that was connected to her room in embarassment.  
  
She never made it very far before she was pulled back on the bed and in another lip lock totally forgetting Marron and Trunks connection with her.  
  
  
  
Notes: I am not sure if I should finish this or not to be honest. So I will let the reviewers decide. So review and tell me what you think.  



	2. Aggression

Notes: Ok everybody wanted me to continue with this so I am

Notes: Ok everybody wanted me to continue with this so I am. I almost shit (Figure of speech ^_^) when I saw how many reviews I got. Excuse my language. Oh and Jay-chan I will try and read your up coming story but I don't read as much fanfiction on fanfiction.net as I used to. Just to make sure I catch it email me at [Whales_r_us@yahoo.com][1] when you submit it. Would really like to read it. And everyone thank you for reviewing, I hope this satisfies you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters so please don't sue me. I do this simply for fun and am making no money off of this.

Aggression

Pan awoke to the rays of the sunlight shining through the cracks of her blinds making it impossible to try and go back to sleep. Still half asleep she rolled over onto the pillow on the other side of her bed her eyes snapped open when she her saiyan sense of smell found it smothered with a familiar male scent.

All her memories from the night before came flooding back in a giant tidal wave. She grabbed her head in an attempt to make it stop but she was flooded with the images of her and Trunks making love the whole entire night.

If he was here, and they were doing the things that they were doing, why wasn't he here now? Sitting up she found no trace of him ever being here except the strong male scent that covered her bed, pillows, blankets, and body. His clothes that had been scattered across the room in their desperate attempts to get them off the night before were now picked up off her floor. The only thing that scattered her floor now was the junk that was always lying around and her pj's she had, had on the night before.

It all seemed like a dream, but in fact it wasn't. The only problem she had now was the question of why Trunks left without so much as leaving a note?

He was most likely at work like he always was on weekdays at… She looked at the clock to find it 2:03 PM. Should she call him? Or should she just leave things alone and wait for him to call?

She decided that now would be a good time to sort things out instead of later.

****

Trunks and Marron were both interrupted when Trunks phone rang making them both sigh with irritation.

Breaking away from Marron's lips long enough to barely pick up the phone.

"There is a young woman on line two who needs to speak with you."

"Terrisa what did I…"

He was cut off in the middle of his sentence when his ditsy secretary connected him and Pan's lines.

Engaging in another tongue battle the phone was dropped to the floor forgotten as Marron and Trunks swapped spit. Unknown to him that it was pan on the other line.

If he would have he would have thrown Marron off of his lap. Although he should have done that a long time ago and told her the truth like he planned on in the first place about him cheating on her with Pan. He cared for Pan, he really did but when she had showed up at his office he couldn't resist. He was man, no matter what species; they all acted the same.

Although he was sure to break up with Marron soon before him and Pan got too serious. He was sure it was more than just a one-night stand.

****

Pan could hardly bare to hear what was going on, on the other end of the line. Didn't last night mean anything to him? And what about Marron he had cheated on her with one of her best friends.

Slamming down the phone-not hard enough to break it-Pan went into a storming rage. Why that bastard! He cheats on his girl friends with her best friend -me- and then the next day is making out with her in his office. What is that?

Did he know that it was her on the phone? Was he trying to tell her in his own tormented and torturing way that the night before was only for a good fuck and nothing else? Like nothing had ever happened between them and nothing ever would?

Well fuck him! She wouldn't breathe a word. Not a word. If he was going to act like that than let him. She would act just the same. Nothing had ever happened and never would.

Kicking some more clothes around the room Pan decided to do what she had done last time. Go to the gravity and train. It wasn't worth wrecking the house over. Although she was glad that her parents were yet again out but this time on a well needed vacation. She was sure if her father were here he would have sensed Trunks ki in her room and come and beat him to a bloody pulp. Although she wouldn't mind watching that happen right now. She was almost tempted to do it herself.

Crawling out her bedroom window she floated down onto her back yard and walked towards the gravity room. Once inside she headed straight for the changing rooms Bulma had installed for her and started to strip off her baggy clothing and changing into the tight saiyan body suit.

She was glad that nobody was here to see her in the ridiculous thing. It had been uncomfortable at first, her being used to such baggy clothes but it had become tolerable after a few months. She just would never aow anyone to see her in the thing. You might as well be naked. She could never understand how Vegeta wore them all the time. Although she didn't mind he was nice to look at.

She smiled, she would be over Trunks in no time. Although she shouldn't be thinking about Vegeta that way. For one he was old enough to be her father, although that didn't matter seeing is how saiyans age seven times slower than humans. Two: Bulma would kill her. And three she had just slept with his son. Ridding the thoughts from her mind she turned up the gravitrons and started an intense work out.

Notes: Ok I am sorry it was so short but I couldn't think of any thing else for right now. Be patient and I will try to get the next chapter out. I think there should be at least one or two more. Oha nd I am working on a b/v at the moment too so you can check that out in a while after I finish this. Please review and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Luv ya ^_^

   [1]: mailto:Whales_r_us@yahoo.com



	3. Aggression

Notes: Hey what's up everyone? I finally think I am going to start designing a wesbite and of course its going to be dragonball z. Although I got a question to ask everybody. What is the best web host to use to build a website? And now on with the story. Oh and sorry bout the little spelling error for the title name i the first chapter. (Guess I wasn't paying attention. Big surprise. ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I do this simply for fun and am making no money off of this so don't sue me.  
  
  
Aggression  
  
Trunks straightened his shirt as he stood on the Son's doorstep. He had just gotten off of work and had broken it off with Marron after they had, had 'lunch' together. It just wasn't going to work he had told her and she had surprisingly understood. He had a suspicion that she had, had her eyes on Ubuu and had only gone out with him to make Ubuu jealous. Although he couldn't blame her if he were in the same situation he would have done the same.  
  
Ringing the doorbell he waited for Pan to come to the door. (He could sense that she was the only one in the house) Waiting for a couple seconds and not hearing anything he rang the doorbell again and again after that to find Pan wasn't answering the door.  
  
What was wrong? He could sense Pan in the house, but why wasn't she answering the door? He was sure she could hear it since her hearing was four times stronger than the average human and she probably could sense his ki. But she still wasn't answering the door.   
  
Flying up to her window he found the lights off but the bathroom door shut with light peeking out from under it. (Its like 7:00 PM)  
  
Opening the window knowing that she didn't keep it locked from the night before he crawled through it into her room. Opening the bathroom door a couple inches he peeked in to see steam filled the room but his saiyan sight could make out a figure in the shower. (he already knew she was there)  
  
Knowing right away that it was Pan he slipped into the bathroom quickly shutting the door behind him, making no sound or any indication that he was in the room.  
  
He started with the his white ribbed shirt pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor (Skin the monkey! No really, I know what your thinking. He wore a white ribbed shirt to work? Nope he had spare clothes at wor for when he snuck out) followed by his sneakers, socks, jeans, and cotten boxers.  
  
****  
  
Pan had just gotten finished with a long hard workout and had made a bee line straight for the shower. She let the warm water sooth her muscles and wash away her troubles. To say the least she had totally detached herself from the world around her other than the warm water hitting her back.  
  
Leaning her head back into the water to wash the soap out of her hair she simotaniously reached for the spunge that she would use to wash her self only to come in contact with something hard and fleshy.  
  
Snapping her head forward she saw the smirking face of Trunks holding the sponge lathered in her berry scented soap.  
  
"Do you want me to wash your back?"  
  
He barely finished his sentance when Pan landed a punch square on his nose making him screech and desperately try to stop the flow of blood that was gushing from his now broken nose.  
  
Jumping out of the shower Pan hurriedly grabbed a tal and exited the bathroom with an angry Trunks a few seconds behind.   
  
Swirling around when she was at the bottom of her bed, Pan saw Trunks infront of her with an angry scowl on his face with rivlets of blood running over his lips and chin. She had the sudden urge to lick it off but purged the thought and urge from her mind and body and quickly replaced it with anger. (Hey she's a saiyan)  
  
What in the hell was he doing here anyways!? Stupid baka! Who did he think he was!? And what did he think she was!? A whore that he could use and throw away after he was done? First of all she wasn't a whore, second of all he couldn't use her when he wanted, third of all he wasn't going to throw her away after he was done and fourth he just wasn't going to use her at all.  
  
Glaring daggers at her she returned the look full force making Vegeta look like an angel. (If that is at all possible)  
  
"What was that for?!" Trunks asked pointing to his nose. (Don't worry girls even though tis broken it still is perfect!)  
  
"You snuck into my bathroom, better yet into my shower stall while I was taking a shower you pervert!"  
  
"What!? Pan what are you talking about? I saw everything last night, remember? Why is it such a big deal now?"  
  
"Yes I remember! Now get out of my room and go back to fucking Marron in your office!"  
  
"But I broke up with Marron this afternoon to be with you and I didn't fuck Marron!" (Actually that was true, he didn't but it was pretty darn close before he stopped her and broke up)   
  
"That was me that called you at your office at lunchtime and heard you and Marron fucking! So don't give me any bull shit!"  
  
"Me and Marron weren't fucking, I stopped her and broke it off!"  
  
"I don't care, get out of my house!" Pan said pointing one hand to the window he had come in.  
  
"No."  
  
Pan looked at him as if he had just hit her. He was refusing to leave her home? He did know that all she had to do was stop trying to restrain her ki and her father would be here in minutes? But yet was still refusing to leave?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Trunks stepped forward forcing his lips on hers making her fall onto the bed. All important thoughts were forgotten as the heated kiss continued as if nothing else mattered at the moment.  
  
Pan was the first to regain her senses and roughly pushed Trunks away from her sending him sprawling out on the floor.  
  
"Now get out of my house!" Pan yelled once again pointing to her window. Angry that he would purposely pull a stunt like that and think he was going to get away with it.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"No I will not! I love you!"  
  
"I love you." He said more quietly this time down casting his eyes cursing himself for letting his emotions get the best of him and letting himself slip up.  
  
After a long pause he made his way towards the window head bowed in utter defeat. Pan didn't love him and nothing else mattered right now.   
  
Pan watched as he slowly walked to her window before she ran to him and turned him around. She smiled when his ocean blue eyes met her forest green ones. Leaning in her lips touched his in a feather light carress.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
-The End  
  
  
  
Notes: Not the best ending but I tried my best. I was in a really good writing mood until my mom, older sister, and little sister woke up and ruined it. (I had to stop because they don't know I write, well acrtually my little sis does cuz she writes too.) Any hoo I am working on a b/v so don't forget to check that out when I get it out. :P 


End file.
